Sadness
by Ciezie Zordick
Summary: Aku ingin sekali menjadi orang yang pertama memeluknya dan memberi kata-kata penghiburan untuknya, ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Dia tak pantas bersedih, senyumnya selalu lebih baik terpasang di wajah manisnya.


**SADNESS**

**By Me**

**.**

**.**

Tak seperti biasanya, suasana ruangan ini amat sepi. Tak ada yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Semua hanya terpekur dalam imajinasinya masing-masing. Tak ada yang saling menyapa, tak ada yang saling pandang, tidak juga saling senyum. Semua terdiam seakan berbicara adalah hal tabu yang kalau dilakukan mereka akan mendapat kutukan besar.

Walau tak terucapkan pikiran mereka sama, tak ada yang sama sekali menyalahkannya, hanya orang bersangkutan tetap akan merasa bersalah sendiri meski mereka menjelaskan sampai berbusa pun, kalau mereka percaya padanya.

Serentak semua menghela napas, tak tahu bagaimana menghibur orang yang hatinya serapuh embun di dedaunan. Sedikit angin akan menjatuhkannya dengan keras ke tanah hingga tak berbekas. Tak pernah ada yang tahu cara menghiburnya, karena ia selalu bilang baik baik saja. Padahal sorot matanya menunjukan dengan jelas betapa sakitnya ia.

Seseorang berdiri. Semua kembali dengan serempak menatapnya. Dia memandang berkeliling lalu tanpa berkata, meninggalkan ruang "pertemuan" itu dan masuk ke ruang yang bahkan serasa terlihat aura gelap dari luar saja. Satu orang lagi terlihat menghela nafas berat, begitu orang itu masuk ke ruangan. Sejujurnya dia ingin masuk tapi rupanya ia tak seberani itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu terbuka, orang yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidur itu menoleh dan memberi senyum. Orang yang membuka pintu balas memberi senyum, yang andai dinding dan pintu juga semua benda mati di kamar itu bisa bicara, mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama, "Senyum kalian sama pahitnya."

"Makan?"

"Aku belum lapar Hae..." berusaha memberi senyum tanda dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja mata itu terlalu polos dalam menggambarkan isi hatinya.

Donghae menghela napas, "Aku tak bisa makan kalau kau tak makan."

"Sebentar lagi ya." Tangannya menggapai tangan Donghae dan menepuknya pelan.

Donghae merutuk pelan dalam hatinya, 'harusnya aku yang memberimu penghiburan bodoh! Bukan kau!' Tapi bahkan berkata sedikit keras saja saat ini, Donghae tak mampu. Figurnya saat ini terlihat seperti vas bunga yang sudah retak di seluruh bagiannya, salah sedikit mengambilnya vas itu akan remuk.

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" Donghae kehabisan cara.

Mata orang itu pun mulai memerah sekarang, dia menggigit bibirnya dan menarik nafas keras, Donghae tahu dia sedang menahan tangis. Dia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae menarik tubuh yang saat ini amat kecil itu, ke dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya erat, dan tanpa Donghae sadari ia sudah membasahi bahu kecil orang itu dengan tangisan.

Padahal bahu Donghae sendiri kering. Orang itu pasti menahan tangisnya hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Begitulah dia, keras kepala, tak mau membagi kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua kembali memandang serentak, ketika Donghae keluar dari ruangan itu. Donghae menggeleng pelan, ketika semua memberi tatapan tanya. Dia gagal. Semua kembali menghela nafas. Sebelum Donghae semua kecuali satu orang itu sudah masuk dan keluar dengan ekspresi murung yang sama. Tak tahu bagaimana menghiburnya. Mungkin seandainya sang Leader ada di sini, dia akan mampu membuat adiknya yang satu itu tegar.

Tunggu! Masih ada satu lagi.

Semuar serentak menatap pada satu sosok di ujung. Dia bahkan tidak duduk di kursi, dia asyik memandang jendela. Merasakan semua tatapan mata mengarah padanya, ia menoleh dan memberi tatapan bahwa ia juga akan gagal. Semua menghela napas karena itu memang benar adanya.

Tapi ternyata sosok itu juga tetap melangkah menuju kamar. Tak ada yang tahu isi hatinya kan? Andai mereka tahu, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali jadi yang pertama menghibur orang itu, tapi ia merasa tak pantas, karena yang selama ini ia lakukan adalah menganggu dan menyakiti orang itu dengan kata-katanya yang memang tak bisa ia hentikan.

Pelan ia membuka pintu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu terbuka, kembali orang yang masih tetap duduk dalam posisi yang sama, di ujung tempat tidur itu menoleh. Mendapati sang Magnae yang mendekat, ia juga memberi senyum yang sama. Senyum yang ia maksud bermakna baik-baik, tapi bagi setiap yang melihatnya itu adalah senyum yang amat menyakitkan.

Tanpa berkata dia mendekat dan memeluk orang itu dengan erat.

"Kyu..."

"Biarkan begini dulu... hyung..."

Hyung? Orang itu tersenyum. Pelan ia mengangkat tangan dan ikut memeluk.

"Berhenti begini! Kau adalah orang yang paling kuat yang kukenal! Ayo keluar dan hadapi semuanya!"

Tangan orang itu terkepal, matanya mulai berkaca.

"Biarkan orang lain berkata semau mereka, menerka semau mereka, itu tidak akan ada pengaruhnya buatmu kan, yang penting kami dan semua orang yang mencintaimu mempercayaimu."

Dan dia tak bisa menahan lagi, dari tadi ia menahan air matanya.

"Para penggemar akan tahu kebenarannya. Mereka akan mempercayaimu, kalau pun ada yang berpaling darimu, biarkan saja, dia tak benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tak akan merugi karena cinta palsu semacam itu."

Isakannya mulai terdengar. Orang itu pun, menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak sang maknae. Pelan air matanya keluar dan membasahi bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum meski matanya berkaca, pelan ia mengusap rambut pendek orang itu, "Penggemar yang baik akan tahu dan mengerti kalau kau sudah dewasa dan bukan sebuah kesalahan kalau kau mulai menemukan orang yang kau anggap tepat untuk hatimu." Meski aku sakit, lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Mereka akan mengerti kalau kau tak bisa selamanya bersinar di dunia seperti ini, ada saatnya kau harus mulai menikmati kehidupanmu dengan seorang pendamping yang baik hati dan nantinya mempunyai seorang aegya yang akan menceriakan harimu." Meski aku ingin ada di sisimu hingga nanti. Lanjutnya lagi kembali hanya dalam hati.

Orang itu semakin terisak.

"Kau tahu Hyung, hal yang meledak semacam ini, hanya akan menjadi hot topik beberapa saat, lalu hilang dengan sendirinya. Mungkin nanti kau malah akan tersenyum dan menertawakan kejadian hari ini."

Kepala orang itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah tirus yang beruraian air mata itu. Dengan lembut dihapusnya semua air mata yang membasahi wajah orang itu.

"Lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting untuk kau pikirkan, bukankah itu cita-citamu sejak lama? Kau tak mau menggagalkannya kan? Eomma pasti akan sedih."

Orang itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun menarik lembut tangannya hingga berdiri dan mengajaknya keluar kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua tersenyum dan menatap tak percaya ketika Kyuhyun keluar bersamanya. Tapi kemudian sama-sama tersenyum, ternyata sang maknae tak seburuk pikiran mereka.

"Kita pergi?" tanya Yesung.

Semua memandangnya, dia lah yang memberi keputusan. Orang itu mengangguk pasti. Lalu semua orang pun berdiri.

Sebelum mencapai pintu, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Orang itu menoleh dan memberi tatapan tanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaketnya. Sambil tersenyum lagi, Kyuhyun memasangkan sesuatu itu di telinga orang itu.

Headset.

Sebuah lagu terputar. Lagu Kyuhyun sendiri. orang itu tersenyum. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan orang itu dan mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia tak bisa mendengar apapun yang diucapkan orang-orang yang menunggu di lobi ataupun di luar. Dia hanya terseret masuk menuju mobil. Selama itu hanya lagu Kyuhyun yang terdengar di telinganya. Dia pun tersenyum. Saat ini ia memang tak ingin mendengar apapun. Mobil pun berjalan menuju gedung SM.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Ini semacam curhat, ini jelas fiction. Bahkan saya masih tak bisa menyebut namanya. Sakit dan sedih, bukan karena apapun, hanya karena teringat dia yang mungkin sedang bersedih, membuat mata saya berkaca begitu saja. Saya ingin sekali menjadi Kyuhyun di sini, saya ingin memeluk dan memberi kata-kata penghiburan untuknya.

Mungkin ini akan saya hapus lagi, kalau saya sudah sadar. :(


End file.
